


Come Bother Me, Baby

by KT1



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, An unhealthy amount of puns, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Coming Untouched, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Size Queen, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Hand Jobs, I probably forgot something but oh well, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Top Richie Tozier, We Die Like Men, a tremendous amount of f bombs and other bad words lol, consensual voyeurism, heres where the tags get nastayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25567936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KT1/pseuds/KT1
Summary: “Hey Rich?”“Yeah?”“Zip it. You’re bothering me.”“But I like bothering you… Why do you make it so damn hard for me to flirt with you, Kaspbrak?”“Well, because if I made it easy, you wouldn’t flirt anymore…”or Eddie has been distracted from studying bc of his developing feelings for Richie, and a friendly study session quickly gets heated.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 33
Kudos: 294





	Come Bother Me, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by The Choice by Nicholas Sparks
> 
> I was watching the movie with my mom and the flirting scene in the kitchen reminded me of Reddie so I decided to write this… and damn it I got so mushy lol. This got away from me… I did not mean to write so much lol. I wrote this totally out of order and only somewhat proofread it, so if anything contradicts itself… oops. This is my first smutty smut so feel free to leave constructive criticism! Please enjoy xx
> 
> Also Richie is a RTVF major, which stands for Radio, Television, and Film for anyone who doesn’t know (i guess it's not a major at UCLA but for all intents and purposes, it is in this story lol)

May is finally here, bringing with it sunshine, flowers, and a whole lot of stress. Freshman year at UCLA is coming to an end, and the Losers are up to their ears in assignments, deadlines, and studying since final exams are coming, hard and fast (insert your typical Trashmouth joke here).

Eddie is trying to stay on academic lockdown mode. Studying has taken over his life, and he’s exhausted all the time… just physically, mentally and emotionally fried. He has barely been hanging out with the rest of the Losers, secluding himself to his dorm room or the library for hours of nonstop studying. It’s hard being away from the others for long periods of time, since they are usually always together.

It’s especially hard to be away from Richie, who has been more or less attached to his hip lately. Ever since they got the fuck out of Derry, he and Richie have been so… _physically affectionate._ They had always been super touchy like that, but it was as if it had increased exponentially since leaving the small-town-mindedness of their hometown.

He has been missing Richie something fierce, which is ridiculous because they still see each other every day during Eddie’s scheduled study breaks and meals in the dining commons. It’s not like he can’t do something about it; Eddie is the one that has been shutting everyone out to focus. Richie has tried on multiple occasions to get him out of his room, out of his head, but Richie didn’t need peace and quiet to study like Eddie did. He honestly didn’t really need to study at all, which is entirely frustrating all on its own.

School always came so easy to Richie; it’s like his brain just absorbed all the information by osmosis or some shit. While Eddie is studying himself to death, Richie is probably out on the quad, lounging in the sun and people watching while half-heartedly watching movies on his laptop. Richie has pretty much been a cinephile since they were kids, so when he found out he could be a RTVF major, he was practically jumping out of his skin. _“I can major in movies?! Holy shit, where the fuck do I sign up?”_ He learned how to work one of those heavy duty cameras in like two seconds and has even applied for an internship at the college radio station. He seems to know exactly what he wants to do with his life.

Not to mention Eddie loves the way Richie’s face lights up when he talks about his classes.

_“Eds, guess what we watched today?!”_

_“Spaghetti Man, I shot a short film today using my skateboard as a camera dolly! It was fucking sick!"_

_“Dude, will you listen to this bit I’m working on for my interview for the radio internship? I think I’m gonna use some of my Voices!”_

Richie is just… fuck, Eddie hasn’t been able to get him out of his head for months now. They have always been close, but this is different. Lately, it has felt like there’s this charged air around them every time they are close, like a balloon with static electricity, making all his hair stand on end. This tangible, yet invisible thing between them that he can’t quite name has just been building up for the past year. 

Since leaving home and putting some distance between himself and his mother, he has been able to separate his own thoughts from her screeching words in his mind. He can somewhat confidently say he is pretty sure that he might be gay. It has always lingered in the back of his mind, trapped in a little box, pounding and trying to break out. He didn’t even want to entertain the idea until he was away from Derry, away from the people that called him every imaginable slur out there, away from his mother.

He hasn’t told the others yet, but he is sure some of them know anyway.

Like Bev. She always seems to be watching when Eddie finds himself staring at Richie, only to look away quickly and meet her eyes and her smile.

And Stan. He has always been the quiet, observant type; he probably knows more about the Losers than they know about themselves.

Ben, the romantic. He is probably ready to induct Eddie into the Losers’ Pining Hall of Fame any minute now.

It’s impossible to know when he knew that he loved Richie, that he was in love with him, because it feels like it has always been a part of him. That’s why it took him so long to figure it out himself. There was no sudden realization, no single moment where his love for Richie began; it was just always there. He thought these feelings were just normal best friend feelings until he began to notice things normal best friends wouldn’t.

Like the way Richie would bite and lick his lips right before trying out a new joke.

Or the way his hands raked through his hair when he was nervous, leaving it so wonderfully disheveled.

And how when the sunlight hit him just right, Eddie could see the dark blue specks in Richie’s otherwise light blue eyes behind the thick lenses of his glasses.

He is zoned out, sitting at a table in the dining hall with the Losers, and sifting through these thoughts for the billionth time when Richie starts waving his hands in front of his face.

“Hello? Earth to Eds, my cheesy ravioli? Where’d you go, man? Like I know I look good today, but you’ve been staring for like five minutes without blinking. Just take a picture… it’ll last longer.” Eddie shakes out of his reverie and catches Beverly smirking at him. He ducks his head, trying to hide the blush creeping across his face from Richie’s comment and Bev’s knowing look.

“Sorry, dude, I was just thinking about last night when I fucked your mom.” Eddie mumbles as he looks up, face still tinged pink, accenting the dark freckles on his cheeks.

The rest of the group give each other pointed looks and roll their eyes. Eddie doesn’t know that this is the Losers’ silent way of saying _get ready for the RichieandEddie show_ , of saying _god will these two just figure their shit out already?_ Eddie doesn’t know, but he is already too immersed in Richie to notice anyway.

Richie barks out a laugh. “Like you could ever get with Mags! She’s too disgustingly in love with Went to even bat an eye your way, Kaspbrak!”

“Well it happened. I don’t know what to tell you.” Eddie grumbled, regretting getting into this with Richie since he knows how this is going to end.

“Oh really, well Mrs. K is going to be so disappointed in you, Eddie-bear. As your stepdaddy, I can’t say I’m not a little miffed myself.” 

If Eddie was a completely different person, he might have said, _“What are you gonna do about it? You gonna spank me, Daddy?”_ Even just the thought of saying something like that has his face growing hot and his palms sweating. Instead he says, in a perfect imitation of the vine, “You’re not my dad! You always wanna hear something, ugly ass fucking noodle head!” 

“Oh shit, Eds gets off a good one, coming in hot with the vine reference!” Richie slumps back in his chair and throws his head back as he laughs.

“I always get off good ones.” Eddie crosses his arms over his chest and raises his eyebrow, challenging Richie.

“Well, invite me over next time, Spaghetti! I wanna watch.” Eddie blanches, jaw dropping and eyes going wide. He definitely can’t hide the red that floods his face this time. Richie tries to smirk, but something in his face falters. Eddie might be imagining it, but he thinks that Richie looks a little flushed too, cheeks dusted pink behind the dark freckles littered there.

Eddie can hear a muffled sort of snort in the background from one of his friends—probably Stan—trying to stay quiet and unnoticed. Eddie stands up, grabbing his bag. “Ugh, Rich, as if. You are disgusting. Stay at least 100 yards away from me from now on. I have studying to do anyway. Don’t you follow me,” he rambles at a million miles a minute, pointing at Richie and trying to put some heat behind his words, but failing to hide the way the corners of his mouth twitch up.

Richie scrambles out of his seat as Eddie starts to walk away. “Wait, Eds, please don’t go! I’ll miss you too much, my fettuccine alfredo!” Eddie rolls his eyes even though Richie can’t see it and flashes him a middle finger over his shoulder.

He’s just made it through the doors of the dining hall when he hears footsteps behind him. “Rich, I thought I told you not to follow me. I actually do have studying to do, and you know I won’t be able to focus if you’re there.”

“It’s not Richie, but Mike and Ben pretty much had to physically restrain him from chasing after you, though.”

Eddie whips around to see Stan smirking at him. A blush creeps across Eddie’s face, and he ducks his head to try to hide it from Stan. It’s too late; he’s already seen it. 

“Eddie—” Stan starts but Eddie cuts him off. 

“Look, Stan. Whatever you are going to say… it’s just…” Eddie trails off, his hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck. “Look, I know I’ve been too snappy lately, especially with Richie, but he just… he just burrows under my skin and drives me crazy sometimes,” he says, shaking his head and throwing his hands around as he talks. 

“Eddie, I was just coming to see if you are alright. You seem like you’ve had a lot on your mind lately. I know how stressed you get during finals, hence the, uh, snapping.” Stan shrugs his shoulders with a small smile. 

“Oh. Sorry.” The pink in Eddie’s cheeks deepens to a dark red color. “Umm, yeah. I’ve been a little… distracted I guess. Usually shutting out from the world to study helps, but it’s just giving me more time to be alone with my thoughts, which… yikes,” he grimaces. 

They head down the path back to the dorms, walking in silence for a little bit before Stan speaks up again. 

“You know, Eddie... You can always talk to me, right? There’s nothing you could say to me that would turn me away from being your friend.” Stan smiles that soft smile at him, the one he reserves just for the Losers. 

Eddie feels tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes, but he’s not trying to cause a scene in the middle of the quad. “Thanks, Stan. I know that, of course, but it’s still nice to hear you’ve got my back. I’ve just got some stuff I need to figure out on my own, I think,” he spills out, quickly but quietly, like he doesn’t trust his voice to talk any louder. 

Stan gives him a quick nod, his understanding shining on his face. “Well when you figure it out, just know I’m here for you.”

Eddie stops just outside the front doors of his dorm building. He looks at Stan and quirks his head to the side, squinting his eyes at him. “You know… don’t you?” Eddie whispers, like he’s sharing a secret, which he supposes he is. 

Stan smiles wide, chuckling softly. “I know that you’re my friend and I love you. And I know for a fact that the others also love you and always will. Especially Richie.”

Eddie’s blush is back in full force, and he clears his throat, scrambling for something to do with his hands. “Thanks, Stan. I love you, too.” 

Stan starts to walk back to the dining hall where the rest of their friends still are. He turns to walk backwards as he calls out to Eddie. “You should just tell him, you know. You’re his Eds. That will never change.” 

Eddie feels his heart leap like it’s trying to jump right out of his chest. _His Eds._ His cheeks dimple with his own private smile as he heads up to his dorm. 

……….

It had been a few days since Eddie had his talk with Stan and seen the rest of the Losers when Richie texted him asking if he wanted to study together. Eddie was surprised but figured it might be a nice change of pace from his normal social isolation during finals (and if he hasn’t been able to get Richie out of his head, that is nobody else’s business but his own). 

This is definitely not what he had in mind.

Richie is sprawled out on his stomach on Eddie’s dorm bed while Eddie sits at the desk trying to study for the finals he has that week. Unlike Richie, Eddie still doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life; he never had the option to think about what he liked, what he wanted. He has been taking his General Ed classes and some random electives, trying to find something he was interested in. He’s got a business final tomorrow that he is dreading and a biology final later in the week that is requiring lots of cramming.

Bill is meeting up with some girl he met at a party, Audrey or something, so he said they would have the room for a quiet night of studying without interruptions.

Except that Richie is relentless tapping his pen against the edge of his textbook, driving Eddie up the fucking wall. _God, he can’t stay still for just one fucking second can he?_

Eddie huffs and rolls his eyes up to the ceiling. “Ugh, Rich.”

He spins around in his desk chair to see Richie with a highlighter shoved in between his teeth, hair wild from what Eddie assumes to be Richie’s hands constantly running through it, looking unfairly adorable and somehow more attractive.

He spits his highlighter out of his mouth and Eddie cringes when it lands on his comforter. “Huh? What’s up Eddie Spaghetti, my little pasta primavera? Sick of studying already? Ready to get the fuck out of here? Because sameee,” he draws out as he flops over onto his back.

“Oh my god, please for the love of all things holy and unholy, what did I say about calling me anything you can find on an Olive Garden menu?! And no, to be sick of studying I would’ve had to actually get any done, which I haven’t because of your… Nonstop. Pen. Tapping.” Eddie’s words slowly become a growl, trying to put some heat behind his words.

“It’s not my fault you are totally Ed-ible.” Richie throws an exaggerated wink his way, and his face feels hot despite his best efforts to ignore Richie. “God, Eds, you are just so fucking cute when you’re mad. Like when your nose scrunches like that. Just cute, cute, cute!” Richie uses his finger to boop the air since he is too far away to actually boop Eddie’s nose, thank fuck.

“Oh fuck off,” he laughs softly. “Why are you always going around calling me cute and shit? You’re gonna give me a complex!” Eddie shrieks, turning back to his notes to hide the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He knows that there is no way he’s going to be able to focus as long as Richie’s here.

Richie has a huge grin plastered on his face that Eddie can’t see but he can hear. “I just can’t help myself, Eds. I look at you, and I just want to pinch your cheeks and kiss that adorable little scowl right off your face!”

Eddie knows he’s kidding, but the flush still creeps up his neck to the tips of his ears at Richie’s words anyway.

“Hey Rich?”

“Yeah?”

“Zip it. You’re bothering me.”

Richie can’t help but snort, shaking his head with a smirk on his face. “But I like bothering you… Why do you make it so damn hard for me to flirt with you, Kaspbrak?” he whines.

Eddie doesn’t turn away from his notes, but his mouth starts talking before his brain can stop it. “Well, because if I made it easy, you wouldn’t flirt anymore…” He freezes, trailing off when he realizes what he just said. He is vaguely aware of the sound of Richie’s pen falling onto his textbook behind the rush of his blood pounding in his ears.

Richie gets up off of Eddie’s bed. Eddie still hasn’t turned around, but he knows Richie is up because he could hear him shoving his textbooks to the side and stumbling off the bed in a tangled heap of sheets, a string of expletives falling from his lips. Eddie would laugh if he wasn’t frozen still, eyes bulging, heart pounding, too afraid to see the reaction on Richie’s face.

“Eddie…”

Eddie squeezes his eyes shut tight with his hands clutching the edge of his desk, knuckles turning white when he feels Richie’s hands wrap over his own. Eddie’s eyes snap open and he is pretty sure he isn’t breathing. He can feel Richie’s hot breath on the back of his neck, sending a wave of chills down his spine.

Eddie’s heart is trying to break out of his chest, his breathing erratic, and his voice is shaky when he finally speaks. “Fuck, Richie I—”

Richie pries Eddie’s hands off of the desk and spins him around in the chair. Richie presses in close, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Eddie, blocking him in. Eddie tries to roll the chair backwards to put some space between them, but he is already backed up against the desk. Eddie still hasn’t met Richie’s eyes, and he is not sure he wants to. He is afraid of what he will see.

When his eyes finally flick up to Richie’s, there’s an unreadable look on his face, which is alarming in itself because Richie is usually an open book to Eddie, behind the constant stream of inappropriate jokes and Voices that are only slightly better than they were in middle school. Eddie suddenly feels like he needs to take a pull from the inhaler he ditched long ago, his chest constricting uncomfortably. “Rich, I-I didn’t mean—”

“You didn’t mean what?” Richie’s voice is low and so intense it almost seems _angry_. His eyes are searching Eddie’s face, like he is trying to find the answers to the universe there. “You didn’t mean what you said, or you just didn’t mean to say it out loud?”

Eddie opens and closes his mouth a few times, but he can’t seem to get the words out. He can’t believe he gave himself away, and what’s even worse is that he can’t tell what Richie is thinking. Eddie gulps down air, or tries to anyway, and lets out a shaky breath, dropping his head into his hands.

One of Richie’s hands has moved from the desk, and it pulls Eddie’s hands away from his face, his hand big enough and his fingers long enough to wrap around both his wrists. An image of Richie holding both of Eddie’s wrists in one hand and pinning him against the wall flashes into Eddie’s mind, a wave of heat rolling through him at the thought. Richie drops Eddie’s hands in his lap and uses that same hand to grip his chin, tilting it up so his eyes have to meet Richie’s gaze, eyes blazing. The intensity in his eyes is magnified by the thick lenses of his glasses, and Eddie is drowning in the thickness of the tangible air between them.

“Rich—” is all Eddie is able to get out before Richie surges forward, pressing his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie is frozen, eyes bulging and lips unmoving. Richie pulls away quickly, as if he has been burned or something. His eyes look even bigger than they did before, and he is visibly nervous now; Eddie is grateful to be able to read him again.

Richie’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and Eddie tracks the movement. “Shit. Fuck, did I read this all wrong?”

Eddie can’t stand the look on Richie’s face, a cross between hurt and embarrassed and anxious. He grabs the open sides of the stupid Hawaiian shirt Richie is wearing and pulls him back down to him, their lips crashing together with more intensity than Eddie had intended. The force presses Richie’s glasses uncomfortably into Eddie’s cheekbones. It hurts, but Eddie doesn’t care. He adjusts so there’s noticeably less teeth and kisses Richie with everything he has.

Richie gasps into the kiss, and Eddie takes that opportunity to immediately deepen the kiss, slipping his tongue into Richie’s mouth. Richie whines into his mouth as Eddie slides his hands up Richie’s chest, neck, and into his hair, tangling his fingers into his curls. Eddie tries to pull Richie closer, desperate to close the gap between them.

Richie’s elbows finally give, bending down closer, and to Eddie’s surprise, he spreads his legs to each side of the chair and gently drops himself in Eddie’s lap. Richie’s hands have moved from gripping the desk to gripping Eddie’s neck and jaw, his thumbs pressing under his chin to keep his head tilted up, to keep Eddie’s lips on his. Eddie whines and sharply tugs down on the curls at the base of Richie’s neck. Richie involuntarily jerks forward at the action, and Eddie groans when Richie rolls his hips into his own. 

Breathless, Richie pulls back, pupils blown wide behind lopsided glasses and lips kissed red and shining. His eyes are a darker shade of blue than Eddie has ever seen them before, and he has just found a new favorite color. “Fuck Eddie, you have no idea how long I have wanted to do this.”

“God, I know… I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” Eddie gasps and drops his forehead to Richie’s shoulder as Richie grinds his hips down again. “Never in my wettest dreams did I think this was ever gonna happen.”

“Wettest, huh? You’ve had wet dreams about me, Eds?” Richie smirks as he continues to grind down into Eddie’s growing hard-on.

Eddie can’t hold back the moan that slips past his lips when he feels Richie’s erection pressing into him and lets his head drop against the back of the chair. He is fully hard now, and if he doesn’t get these layers off and do something about it right this instant, he is going to scream.

He lifts his head and looks up at Richie through his eyelashes. “Rich, ahh… did you, umm… still want to watch?” he breathes, the words barely more than a whisper.

Richie slows his hips and gives Eddie a look. “Watch what? The movie I’m supposed to watch for class? I’m a little preoccupied at the moment, dude, and I would way rather be doing this.”

Eddie huffs out a breathy laugh, face burning. “Please don’t call me _dude_ when we are doing… well whatever it is we’re doing.” His eyes flit away quickly before finding their home in Richie’s, and he takes a deep breath. “No… remember that comment you made earlier… about how you wanted to watch… you know…” he swallows, trying to fight off the blush that is taking over. “You said you wanted to watch the next time I got off a good one.”

Richie’s jaw drops open, his eyes comically wide. He stammers through a stream of _uh, uh, uhs_ that cascade from his lips, opening and closing his mouth like a fish as he tries to find his words.

“Wow, I have silenced the Trashmouth. If I had known I could do that, I would have done this a long time ago.” Eddie chuckles, ducking his head to hide his growing smile.

“Well if all I had to do was shut up to get an offer like that, I would have taken up the life of a mime or some shit.” Richie flushes, unable to stop his cheeks from flooding with color.

Eddie lets out a genuine laugh at that. “So I take that as a yes?” he says as he gets impossibly redder.

“Do I want to watch you yank one out while I cheer along from the sidelines? Eddie, that’s a resounding _fuck_ yes.”

Eddie groans and rolls his eyes, but he can’t fight off the smile tugging at his lips. “Yank one out? Never mind, I’m flaccid again. Get off.”

Richie suddenly resumes rolling his hips into Eddie’s, grinding down hard and causing a shock of pleasure to shoot up Eddie’s spine. Richie leans in, his lips brushing over his ear, his breath teasing Eddie and sending shudders through his body. “Well now, that’s just a straight up lie, isn’t it?” he whispers before nipping at Eddie’s earlobe.

Eddie whimpers at the feeling. “Rich, come on, get up. I need to do something about this right fucking now or I am going to explode, alright? Let me get on the bed, please,” his voice cracking and breathy.

Richie scrambles off Eddie’s lap and to his feet, barely managing to stay upright on shaky legs. The expression on his face is some cross between wonder and something closely resembling terror but is probably (hopefully) more along the lines of anticipation.

Eddie moves toward the bed, pulling off his clothes as he goes. He is too hard to be self-conscious about his body or worry what Richie will think. He lays back against his pillows, boxer briefs doing very little to hide the hard outline of his dick. Richie is frozen, standing in the middle of the room, eyes wide and trailing all over Eddie’s body. Eddie’s eyes lock onto his as he begins palming himself through his boxer briefs, letting out a moan that Richie can feel in his own chest.

“Holy fuck, Eds. I’m gonna come in my pants like a fucking twelve year old. You are literally the hottest person I have ever laid eyes on.” Richie slowly moves closer to the bed, eyes glued to Eddie’s hand and his movements that are now creating a wet spot on the front of his underwear.

Eddie’s eyes roll back from the pleasure rolling through his body at the friction. “Hmmm, Rich, are you just gonna, ahh, stand there or what?” he asks through a moan, shifting over to make room on the bed for Richie.

Richie trips over the blankets still tangled on the floor, and Eddie tries to stifle a breathy laugh that quickly turns into whimper. He clambers onto the bed, unsure of where Eddie wants him. He sits precariously at the foot of the bed, facing Eddie in all of his sexual glory.

“Nuh uh… closer, Rich, please,” Eddie whines, his hand now moving under the waistband of his boxer briefs, closing around his leaking cock. He’s so wet, more precome dripping from his dick than ever before.

Richie carefully scoots closer, still so unsure in his movements. The boisterous confidence he usually walks around with seems to have jumped ship, his eyes innocently wide and his hands shaking.

Eddie pants out a breath, still fisting his cock. “Come on, Rich, I’m not gonna bite.” He hesitates for a moment before adding, “Well, unless you want me to.” He manages to smirk before sucking his bottom lip between his teeth to hold back another moan.

“Fuck, you are so hot. How the fuck are you so hot, Eds?” Richie runs his hands through the bird’s nest he calls hair. Eddie so badly wants to tug his hands through his curls again, but there will be time for that later. 

“Wait, I thought I was cute. What happened to me being cute?” Eddie breathes. He takes his hand from inside his boxer briefs to pull them off completely, eyeing Richie through his eyelashes.

Now that he is completely naked and spread out in front of Richie, he resumes his hand on his cock, spreading the precome beading at the tip around to slicken his movements.

Richie breathes out a _holy fuck_ before quickly moving his hand to grind it against his dick through his jeans. 

“You can be cute and hot at the same time, Eds. Don’t ask me how, but you seem to pull it off every damn day.” Richie’s eyes roll back, finally getting some pleasure again from the friction. 

And Eddie gets it. He does, because he’s looking at Richie right now with his owlish eyes and his wild curls and his _fucking hands_ , and he completely understands how someone could be cute and hot at the same time. Richie is simultaneously the cutest and hottest person Eddie has ever met. 

He keeps working his hand up and down the length of his cock, twisting his wrist just right to let out a particularly filthy moan. 

A strong hand drops onto Eddie’s thigh, squeezing tightly, almost hard enough to leave bruises. He looks up and takes in Richie in front of him. He looks like he’s in pain, his eyes piercing into Eddie’s. “Eds, Eddie, please… can I—” he gestures to his pants, already reaching to fiddle with the button. 

“God, please, Rich. I want to see you.” Eddie does that thing again, the one where he looks up at Richie through his eyelashes. He’s learning quickly that Richie must like this, because his breathing quickens as he begins to frantically rip off his clothes. 

His Hawaiian shirt flutters to the floor and the rest of his clothes follow quickly, leaving Richie just as bare as Eddie. Now equally exposed, Eddie pauses in his movements at the sight of Richie. “Holy shit, Rich, are you fucking kidding me?”

Richie’s eyes are wide as he frantically looks down and back up. “What?” he says, voice cracking softly.

“Your fucking dick, Richie. It’s… so big. You weren’t fucking kidding. You were never fucking kidding.” Eddie is fucking dazed at the sight, his eyes glazing over, and he begins to move his hand up and down the length of his cock again. He didn’t realize he is such a size queen; he is really learning a lot about himself today. 

Richie can’t stop the smirk that spreads across his face, a new wave of confidence taking over. He reaches out to take hold of his own cock and lets out a whine at the contact. His eyes flutter shut and his head drops back as he leans back on one hand, on full display for Eddie. Precome is now dripping down the side of his dick, making his movements smoother and faster. He is panting as he really gets into it, finally bringing his eyes back up to meet Eddie’s. 

“Mmm, yeah, what do yah say, Eds? Do you wanna feel it?” 

Eddie’s eyes go wide, but after a second he feels himself nodding. He scrambles up onto his knees, scooting forward until he is right in front of Richie, knees in between his spread out legs. He keeps his eyes locked with Richie’s as he knocks his hand away, reaching to grip the base of his cock. Richie falls back onto his hands, breath hot and fast against Eddie’s face. Eddie starts moving his hand up and down Richie’s dick, feeling it twitch in his grip, moans rippling through Richie’s body. 

He picks up the pace, falling into a dizzying rhythm. Richie is panting and writhing under Eddie’s gaze. His eyes flutter shut and he groans when Eddie flicks his wrist just the right way. He can’t seem to open his eyes now, lids impossibly heavy, so he misses the way Eddie inches his body lower, ducking his head to lick from the base of his cock to the tip. 

Richie’s arms collapse from under him then, and he falls back against the mattress, arching into Eddie’s mouth as his lips wrap around the tip. “Fuck! Oh my fucking god, Eddie, could you give a guy some warning, please? Holy shit,” he mumbles, barely cognizant of the words falling from his lips. 

Eddie just chuckles around his dick, and Richie feels the vibrations throughout his entire body. He inches down onto Richie’s cock slowly, and then slides back off with a pop to tease his tongue around the head. Eddie takes Richie back into his mouth and sets a steady but torturous pace. The head of Richie’s cock is rubbing against the roof of Eddie’s mouth, creating the most delicious friction. The noises coming from Richie are setting Eddie on fire.

Eddie cannot believe this is happening. When he asked Richie to come over and study today, this is definitely not what he had in mind. He knows the implications of asking someone to come to your dorm room and “study,” but that is really what Eddie had intended. Now that this is happening, though, he doesn’t want this to stop. He has been wanting Richie for so long, and now that he has had a little taste, he wants the whole damn meal.

Eddie sinks as low as he can, taking as much of Richie down his throat as possible, swallowing around him. Richie yells out, surprised and awestruck that Eddie is taking in so much of him at once. His breathing is ragged as Eddie pulls all the way off, trying to catch his own breath. He continues to stroke Richie with his hand, but the hands that have found their way into Eddie’s hair at some unknown point are tugging. “Eds, holy fuck, I am going to come, like any fucking second. Oh my god.”

Just as he is reaching the edge, Eddie pulls his hand away, and Richie whines at the loss of contact. He pops his head up, leaning on his elbows to plead with Eddie. “No no no no, Eddie, why did you stop? That felt so fucking good. How the fuck did you get so good at that?”

Eddie can’t let this be all that happens tonight. He wants more.

“Richie, I want you to fuck me.”

Richie falls back against the mattress once more and throws an arm over his eyes, trying to calm himself down so he doesn’t come on the spot. Eddie lets out a soft giggle, and Richie peeks out from under his arm to see Eddie looking at him, batting his eyelashes and using those damn puppy eyes of his, all sweet and innocent. _Sweet and innocent my ass._

“Eds, are you trying to fucking kill me?” Richie sits up and moves over Eddie, laying him back against the pillows and straddling his hips. “Can I please kiss you right now?” he whispers softly, his lips just a brush away from Eddie’s. 

Instead of answering, Eddie leans up and presses his lips to Richie’s. Eddie lets out a breathy laugh against Richie’s lips, and Richie takes the opportunity to push his tongue past Eddie’s lips, massaging Eddie’s tongue with his. Richie can taste himself on Eddie’s tongue, and he groans into his mouth. The kiss grows from a simmer to fucking boiling just as most things do with Richie and Eddie. Richie licks behind Eddie’s teeth one more time before diving down to latch his lips to Eddie’s neck. 

Richie is leaving a trail of soft, tender kisses down his neck, but once he reaches his collarbone, he attacks. In the back of Eddie’s mind, he registers that Richie was hesitant to leave marks somewhere visible and Eddie is grateful for that. He is also grateful for the way Richie is biting into the skin around his collarbone, the way he sucks the skin in between his teeth. He moans into his touch, arching his body to fit perfectly with Richie’s. 

Richie moves down Eddie’s body, taking the time to worship every inch. He pays extra attention to Eddie’s nipples, which are sensitive to the touch… and the lick… and the bite. He inches his way lower, laying between Eddie’s spread legs to suck and bite a bruise into Eddie’s hip bone before moving to his delectable thighs. He bites marks into the inside of Eddie’s thighs, his mouth so close to the place Eddie wants to be touched most. 

“Richie, pp-please,” he keens, begging Richie for what he wants without saying it. He is too afraid that if he tries, nothing will come out. He doesn’t know how to ask for this. 

Richie seems to understand what Eddie wants though, since he knows him better than he knows anybody. He places one last soft kiss on the innermost part of his thigh, right next to his rim. Eddie shudders in anticipation as Richie runs a tentative tongue over Eddie’s hole. He cries out, back arching off of the bed. His hands immediately fly to Richie’s curls, fingers tangling and pulling hard. Richie holds on to Eddie’s thighs, keeping him in place as he lavishes Eddie with his tongue. Eddie has never felt anything quite like this before. It is such an odd sensation, but one that is so deliciously pleasant in the weirdest of ways that he doesn’t want this to end. Sure, he has fingered himself before, but it cannot even compare to this new feeling.

Just as Eddie thinks it can’t get any better than this, Richie pushes his tongue into Eddie’s hole, licking into him. The noise that rips out of Eddie’s chest in that moment is primal, animalistic. He is pushing back onto Richie’s tongue in an attempt to get him deeper, to feel his tongue sliding along his inner walls. Richie is taking it like a champ, pushing further into Eddie when he pushes back. It is completely filthy, but that just spurs Eddie on.

Richie pulls his tongue away, and Eddie whimpers at the loss of his wet heat until he catches the tail end of Richie’s question.

“Huh?” he breathes out, eyes still closed and brows pinched together.

“Eds, you alive? Where’s your lube?”

“Oh fuck, I think I left it in the bathroom,” Eddie says, flopping an arm in an attempt to point in the direction of the small bathroom connecting his and Bill’s dorm room to another. 

Richie chuckles and pushes back some of the hair from Eddie’s forehead, threading a hand through his silky waves. “Okay, I will be right back.” 

Richie hops off the bed and quickly makes his way to the bathroom. Eddie can hear Richie searching through drawers and cabinets to find the lube, but he also hears the telltale click of the cap from Eddie’s mouthwash. He can hear Richie take a swig and gargle it. It melts Eddie’s heart that Richie knows him well enough to know that there is no way he would kiss him after what he was just doing, and the fact that Richie is currently gargling mouthwash means he wants to kiss Eddie more. 

Richie spits into the sink and grabs the lube to head back into the room, Eddie still in the exact same place he was when he left. He hasn’t even opened his eyes yet. 

“Eddie baby, you good?”

Eddie’s heart flutters at the pet name, and he lets out the happiest little sigh. “Yeah Rich, never been better.” He opened his eyes slowly, looking up through his eyelashes like the little minx he is. “Now come stretch me out so you can fuck me nice and deep.”

Richie trips over his feet and has to catch himself on the edge of the bed, his legs wobbly. “Eddie, _what the fuck._ ” He climbs back up onto the bed, hovering over Eddie, completely awestruck by him. “Am I in another dimension? An alternate reality? Fuck, I think I’m astral projecting because there is no way that Eddie fucking Kaspbrak just said that to me, fuck.”

Eddie giggles softly before pulling Richie into a kiss, threading his fingers with Richie’s. The Eddie from a couple days ago could never say anything like that to another human, let alone Richie. Hell, the Eddie from a couple hours ago wouldn’t have been able to. But spread out in front of Richie, completely open and vulnerable, he can finally let loose.

He pulls back, looking down at Richie’s hands, running his fingers over the backs of his knuckles. “Man, I have had so many dreams about these hands. These fingers. In my mouth, in my hair, in my ass. Your fucking hands are so hot. I always picture the way they would grab me and stroke me. Is that weird?” he huffs out a nervous laugh.

“Eddie, believe me when I tell you, that is the fucking _opposite_ of weird. I’m literally going apeshit over here. I want to run my hands all over you and put these fingers any place you fucking want them.”

He pulls back and takes the lube he brought over and squeezes a glob onto his fingers, rubbing them to coat them fully and make the lube warm to the touch. He slowly reaches out to tease Eddie’s hole, causing him to suck in a sharp breath at the feeling.

“Richie, come on, please. No more teasing,” he whimpers, and with Eddie making noises like that, how the fuck can Richie say no?

He slowly pushes the tip of his first finger past Eddie’s rim, slowly sinking deeper. There is not as much resistance as Richie thought there would be, and Eddie is already pushing his hips back against Richie. 

Richie flicks his eyes up to meet Eddie’s, his eyebrow raised in question. “Eds, did you stretch yourself out already?” 

Eddie shakes his head and doesn’t miss the way Richie’s eyes flick back down at the sight of his finger pushing deeper into Eddie. “No, but I did finger myself last night.”

Richie’s wide eyes fly back up to Eddie’s, his jaw dropping. “Oh my fucking god, Eds.”

“Wanna know what I was, hmm, thinking about?”

Richie nods profusely, “Holy shit, yeah.”

Eddie locks eyes with Richie. “You, Rich. I was thinking about you while I finger fucked myself.”

Richie groans and starts thrusting in and out of Eddie with his finger, building up a smooth rhythm, curling his finger along Eddie’s walls. One finger quickly becomes two, and Richie takes the time to scissor his fingers, spreading Eddie wide with each thrust. His fingers curl just right, hitting Eddie’s prostate. Eddie almost screams from the jolt of pleasure that shoots through him. Richie can tell that Eddie is ready for more and can’t stop the thought that comes into his head from leaving his mouth.

“Wanna take a drive down to Cane’s Eds? I bet you could go for a 3 Finger combo right about now…” Richie smirks as he slips a third finger into Eddie, pulling a rather whorish noise from his throat. 

“Nnngh, Richie—oh my fucking god—now is not the time for, ahh, jokes.” Eddie chokes out around a loud moan.

“Hey, but I’m about to get off a good one,” he wiggles his eyebrows at Eddie, managing to pull a soft, breathy laugh out of Eddie. Richie knows instantly that it’s his favorite laugh of Eddie’s by far. His fingers move so dexterously inside of Eddie, now hitting his prostate just right with every other thrust.

Eddie groans and grinds his hips down onto Richie’s fingers. “Ugh you better not. I want to come with your dick inside of me.”

It’s Richie’s turn to groan at that, his cock now growing impossibly harder. “God, Eds. You cannot say stuff like that if you want me to get inside you before I blow my load.” 

“Then fucking get inside of me! I’m ready, Rich, please,” Eddie whines, pulling Richie down on top of him and into a searing kiss. 

Richie pulls back, reaching over Eddie to get to the side table. “You keep the contraband in here, Eds?” Eddie nods as he pulls open the drawer and finds what he’s looking for. Richie looks down at the half-empty box of condoms and back up to lock eyes with Eddie. “Wow, been busy?” There’s a slight shake to his voice, and a glimpse of something that looks a lot like hurt flashes across his face. 

“Ss-sometimes I use them to jerk off, okay? Makes for an e-easier clean up,” Eddie stammers out, hoping Richie doesn’t think he has been sleeping around or something. 

Richie lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, snorting out a laugh as he rolls the condom on his ever-hardening dick and making sure he is covered with enough lube. “Even Horny Eddie is still the Eddie we all know and love.”

Eddie’s heart skips a beat, and he flushes darker. “Richie, please. I need you… now,” he whines.

Richie leans in and presses a kiss to Eddie’s lips, much softer than any of the other kisses they have shared. He lines himself up with Eddie’s fluttering hole, already trying to suck him in. Richie exhales sharply. “Are you sure you want to do this? Because as much as it will pain me to do so, we can stop everything right now and I will just go home to take care of this myself. But do not blame me if I picture all of _this_ while doing so because this image may just be burned into the backs of my eyelids for the rest of my life and—”

“Richie!” Eddie cuts him off by pulling him forward, the sudden movement causing the tip of Richie’s cock to push past Eddie’s rim. Eddie’s breath catches in his chest as Richie moans, dropping his forehead to rest against Eddie’s. 

“Fucking hell, Eddie,” he groans, pushing in slowly, careful not to hurt Eddie. 

“Nngh, Rich, you’re so... big, oh my god. I feel... so full already.” Eddie is struggling to breathe evenly, the feeling of Richie pushing in deeper cutting the air from his lungs. Richie is taking his time to let Eddie adjust, slowly rolling his hips forward to inch in deeper. Finally, Richie’s hips are pressed up against Eddie, his cock fully seated inside. 

Richie moves his head to rest against Eddie’s shoulder, inhaling deeply and biting into the base of his throat to stifle a groan. “You are so fucking tight, Eds, holy shit.”

Eddie reaches out for Richie, holding the sides of his face to bring their eyes level. They are panting into each other, sharing the same air. Richie is struggling to stay still, wanting Eddie to be fully stretched around his cock before moving. 

Eddie can sense this and wiggles his hips, circling them around Richie’s cock, causing him to push in deeper. Richie moans into Eddie’s mouth at the movement, eyes still locked on Eddie’s.

“Rich, please move now. Give it to me.” He looks up before adding, “Hard.”

Relief floods through Richie’s body, and he pulls back slowly. Eddie can feel the drag of Richie’s cock all along the insides of his walls, and a loud moan erupts from his chest. Richie pulls back until he is almost all the way out before slamming back into Eddie, the thrust pushing Eddie farther up the bed. 

“Oh, fuck!” Eddie screams, pleasure shooting through his entire body. Eddie throws his arms around Richie’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. “Again, please, Rich. Do that again.” 

Richie repeats the same movement, pulling out slowly and slamming back in, hard and fast. Eddie cries out once more as Richie falls into a rhythm, drilling Eddie into the bed with each thrust. Eddie reaches back to push against the headboard; the way Richie is thrusting is shoving him further up the bed still, and he doesn’t want to smack his head. Richie pulls back a bit and places one hand above Eddie’s on the headboard, using it to gain leverage and shift his hips. This change in angle causes Richie to directly hit Eddie’s prostate on the next thrust, ripping a scream from Eddie’s chest. Richie looks smug, like he just hit the jackpot.

“Fuck, oh my god, yes yes yes! Right there, Rich, right there yes!” 

Richie continues to slam into Eddie’s prostate on every thrust, speeding up and making Eddie feel completely drunk on Richie’s dick. He can’t think; Eddie has forgotten all words that aren’t positive affirmations and Richie’s name. He can feel the heat coiling up in his stomach, threatening to explode.

“Rich, nngh, I’m so close. Please, please, please.” Eddie can feel that Richie is close too, if his ragged panting and erratic thrusts are anything to go by.

“Do you think you can come just like this, Eds? Are you going to come just from my dick in your ass? Just from the feeling of me inside you?” Eddie groans as the pleasure builds just from Richie’s words. 

He looks up, eyes glazed over as he takes in the beautiful boy on top of him. Richie’s hair is matted to his forehead with sweat, and his glasses have somehow managed to hang on to his face. His pupils are so dilated that his eyes are darker than Eddie’s now, only a thin ring of dark blue still showing. 

“Yes, Richie, please! Make me come from just your cock.” 

With one last thrust to his prostate, Eddie comes untouched, throwing his head back and arching his back completely off the bed. Eddie almost whites out, thick ropes of come shooting across his stomach. One of Richie’s arms snakes around his waist to pull him closer, his thrusts coming faster and more shallow. Eddie clenches tight around Richie, and it’s all over. By the time Eddie starts to come down from his orgasmic bliss, Richie is coming, going still deep inside Eddie, his legs shaking in a struggle to hold himself up.

Eddie pulls Richie down and koalas him, wrapping his arms and legs tight around him. Richie lets his arms collapse and his weight drops completely on Eddie. He buries his head into Eddie’s neck, trying to catch his breath, pressing weak little kisses to his throat. Eddie’s come is still caught between them, and it’s that feeling that has Richie pushing up on weak arms to pull out. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, Eds.” The way Richie is able to pick up on Eddie’s need to clean up is almost like a sixth sense. The two of them are just so in sync, always have been. Eddie should have known that would transfer into this, each of them being able to pick up on just what the other needs.

Richie pulls off the condom, tying it off and making his way to the bathroom to throw it away. He comes back with a damp washcloth and wipes Eddie down tenderly, taking such sweet care of Eddie. It’s this moment that has Eddie’s eyes getting a little misty, just from the love and domesticity of it all. He pulls his boxers back on and goes to the dresser to pull out a fresh pair of boxer briefs for Eddie. Eddie quickly puts them on and falls back against the pillows, completely sated. 

“Just call me Chef Boyardee because I want to be giving Spaghetti- “O”s for the rest of his goddamn life _holy fuck._ ” Richie pants out, flopping onto the bed next to Eddie. He pulls Eddie in close with his ear pressed against Richie’s chest, listening to the way his heart tries to slow its beating. 

Eddie is just starting to steady his breathing when he can’t help but crack up, delirious from a dizzying combination of elation and exhaustion. 

“Hey if you want to keep giving your Spaghetti- “O”s, I’m certainly not going to be one to deny you because that, was fucking amazing,” he manages to get out through the laughs, which only causes him to break into more hysterics. 

Richie can’t help but laugh along with Eddie, wrapped up in each other and feeling their giggles vibrating through one another. Richie reaches up to wipe the happy tears streaming down Eddie’s cheeks. “Yeah, it really fucking was. God, I fucking love you.”

Eddie sharply sucks in a breath, the gasp putting a halt to their laughs. He can feel Richie tense up against him, his heart suddenly beating triple time in his chest. Eddie shifts and looks up to see Richie staring at the ceiling, currently looking like a deer in the headlights. “Fff-fuck Eds, umm, I didn’t… ugh I mean—”

Eddie can’t help but chuckle, biting his lip as he looks up at him through his eyelashes. “What? You didn’t mean what you said, or you just didn’t mean to say it out loud?” he quietly echoes back Richie’s words from earlier, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

Richie looks down and meets Eddie’s eyes, catching the devilish gleam in them. “Edward. Francis. Kaspbrak. You little shit!” he screeches as he reaches behind him, grabbing the pillow from under his head to bring it down on Eddie’s head. Eddie shrieks and burrows into Richie’s chest, nowhere to go on the tiny dorm bed. That doesn’t stop him from grabbing the other pillow and returning fire.

Their squeals of laughter and the dull sounds of pillows hitting bodies fill the small dorm room. The air is full of something so sweet and innocent, in complete juxtaposition with what just went down between the two. After a few well-aimed hits, Richie gets the upper hand, straddling Eddie and pinning his arms above his head. This feels oddly similar to the scenario Eddie was picturing earlier, and it stops his breath short. 

His heart is so full and happy. Looking up at Richie, he knows more than ever how he feels about him. “I love you too, Rich, in case that wasn’t obvious.” 

The grin that spreads across Richie’s face is so dorky and goofy, one of Eddie’s favorites, before he dives in to kiss Eddie. Right before their lips touch, he slows down and presses the softest of kisses to Eddie’s lips. Eddie melts at the touch, and Richie melts right along with him, settling to lay pressed against Eddie, their bodies connecting at every point. 

They lazily make out, not in any attempt to rev the engines back up but just to feel one another and bask in their love and sweetness. It feels like days before they break apart. Richie shifts to the side and pulls Eddie flush against his chest, spooning him. Richie can’t help but notice that his body fits perfectly around the curve of Eddie’s, like puzzle pieces finally fitting together. 

“Richie?” Eddie whispers into the quiet room, sleep threatening to take over. 

Richie presses a soft kiss into his hair. “Yeah, Eddie my love?” 

Eddie smiles softly before muttering, “Can you be my boyfriend now?”

The arm that is wrapped firmly around Eddie’s waist squeezes him just the perfect amount, and he can feel the way Richie’s heart is beating faster against his shoulder blade. 

Richie lets out the sweetest and most content little hum. “Eddie, I want nothing more than to be your boyfriend,” he whispers into the crown of Eddie’s head. 

Eddie brings the hand Richie has on his chest up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles. “Hmm, good.” 

His eyelids are starting to droop, but they pop open when he has another thought. “What are we going to tell the others? Do you think they will be okay with this? With us?” Eddie says around a yawn. 

Richie smiles into Eddie’s hair before tugging him in closer. “We don’t have to have everything figured out just yet. You love me, and I love you, and that is enough. The Losers have never been anything but supportive to us, and I can’t see that changing any time soon. We can figure out all the logistics tomorrow, but for now, we sleep. Because I don’t know about you, but I am absolutely fucking wrecked from the most amazing sex of my life. I think we deserve some rest for our efforts.”

Eddie can’t help the red burning across his cheeks any more than he can help the soft laugh that falls from his lips. He tries to fight the heaviness in his eyelids, but the way Richie is holding him just right and pressing soft kisses into his temple is just enough to lull him to sleep.

……….

Morning light streams in through the blinds that Eddie forgot to close the night before, piercing through his eyelids. He slowly pulls himself out of sleep without opening his eyes, not wanting to face the sunlight quite yet. He stirs, trying to stretch out before he realizes, before he remembers, that he is surrounded. Long, gangly limbs are draped all over Eddie’s body, legs tangled around his own and an arm thrown over his waist, pulling him in tight.

Eddie scrunches his nose before squinting first one eye, then the other, open. He reaches for the hand across his chest, the one right over his heart, and pulls it in closer. He buries his head into his pillow to hide the smile spreading across his face, even though Richie won’t be able to see it with his face tucked between his shoulder blades.

Richie groans at Eddie’s movements and pulls him impossibly closer, causing Eddie’s breath to hitch. He can feel Richie pressing soft, languid kisses into the nape of his neck, across his shoulders, into his hairline. It fills Eddie’s heart with so many overwhelming emotions, and he wriggles in Richie’s arms until he is facing him, so close that their noses brush against one another. Richie’s eyes are still closed, but he has a small smile on his face, a look way too tranquil to be Eddie’s Richie.

Eddie takes it in, reveling in the way Richie looks so much younger like this. Without the exhausting masks and Voices he puts on all the time, without the strain of effort to be _on_ 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Eddie lets out a soft sigh before reaching a hand up to lightly trace his fingers down the line of Richie’s nose, his jaw, his lips. Richie pretends to nip at Eddie’s fingers before popping an eye open.

“Kaspbrak, some of us are trying to sleep here. Keep your hands to yourself before I have no choice but to bite them off,” Richie mumbles with a raspy, sleep-ridden voice that sends heat coursing through Eddie.

Eddie chuckles before pressing the softest peck to Richie’s nose. “Well good morning to you, too, sunshine.”

Richie can’t help but laugh quietly with him before he pulls Eddie flush to his chest, pressing a kiss into his hair. “God, I could get used to waking up like this.”

Eddie’s heart skips a beat at the sentiment, and he can’t stop himself from squeezing Richie even closer, throwing a leg over his hip in a koala-like fashion.

Eddie can feel Richie smirk into his hair. “It’s a real treat because I don’t usually get to have Spaghetti for breakfast.”

Eddie groans and pretends to shove him away, but Richie doesn’t let him get far at all before he is tugging Eddie back into his chest. Eddie gasps as their morning erections brush up against one another, a shock of pleasure shooting straight up his spine.

Richie groans at the contact, lazily pressing closer to Eddie to chase the feeling. Richie is quick to cup Eddie’s jaw, tilting his head up to go in for the kiss, but Eddie is quicker. He throws a hand over Richie’s mouth, and the other quirks his eyebrow at him. “Rich, I love you, but please, do not fucking kiss me until we both have had a chance to brush our teeth. And rinse with mouthwash. And floss. Then I swear, you can kiss me as much as you want. All day if that’s what your little ol’ heart desires.”

Richie’s laugh is muffled behind Eddie’s hand, and he reaches up to wrap his fingers around Eddie’s wrist, pressing his lips to his palm. He pulls Eddie’s hand away and whispers, “I love you too, Eds, so I guess I can live with those terms.”

Eddie is unbelievably content, peace and love and happiness coursing through his veins. Just as he’s about to break and forgo the rules he’s literally just laid out, Eddie can make out the jangle of keys from right outside the door. “Shit! It’s Bill!”

Eddie begins shoving the top of Richie’s head in an attempt to hide him under the covers. Richie bursts out laughing before he can stop himself, and Eddie tries to shush him while simultaneously shoving him farther down the bed. “Oww, Eddie, dude! Bill is not gonna fucking care that I am here… like this… with you.”

“Well, we never did finish discussing what we were going to tell our friends, and I would really like to _tell_ them versus Bill finding you naked in my bed and spilling the beans to everyone else,” Eddie whisper-shrieks.

Richie obliges and hides under the covers, Eddie’s hand moving down to clamp over his mouth when Bill walks through the door.

Eddie is frozen still, trying to calm his heart rate and breathe normally as Bill makes his way over to his bed. He hopes that Bill’s eyes don’t skirt over the gaudy Hawaiian shirt on the floor or the pair of glasses folded neatly on Eddie’s bedside table or the probably very noticeable human-sized lump under the covers.

“Mmm-morning, Eddie. S-s-sorry if I woke you up.” Bill’s stutter only ever comes out anymore when he is sleepy or drunk, and after being out all night with that girl, he is probably some hungover combo of the two.

“Nahh, Billy, you’re good. I’m up. I was just laying here, you know, thinking and stuff.” Eddie can feel Richie shaking with laughter and tries to very subtly kick him in the shin. “How was your night with… umm..?”

“Audra,” he supplies, distracted with his phone, probably texting her even though he was just with her. Audrey, Audra. Whatever, Eddie was close.

“How was your night with Audra?”

Bill’s eyes light up, and it’s like he’s suddenly not tired at all. “Eddie, she’s amazing. I knew she was cool from that party we met at, and she’s obviously gorgeous, but we talked for hours last night and I really like her, man.” Bill looks like he slept with a hanger in his mouth from how big he is smiling.

“Wow, Bill, you big sap. I’m glad you had a great night, dude. You’ll have to bring her around sometime so we can all meet her.” Richie has removed Eddie’s hand from his mouth and started lavishing his tongue and lips up and down Eddie’s thighs, and it is getting progressively harder to keep his breathing under control.

“What about you? How did studying with Richie go? Did you even get anything done?” he asks, still making heart eyes at his phone. 

Richie bites his thigh then, and Eddie sucks in a breath and sits up sharply, letting his comforter pool at his hips. “Ahh, well, you know Richie… the kid can’t focus for anything.” Another nip, followed by a suck that Eddie knows will become a hickey. “Easily distracted,” Eddie lets out a shaky breath.

Bill must hear the quake in Eddie’s voice because he chooses that moment to look up from his phone. He chokes on his spit and his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

“Umm, Eddie… uhh, since when do you… sleep without a shirt on and also why are you completely covered in hickeys?”

Eddie looks down at his chest in horror to see purple bruises littering his body, a cluster along his collarbone and a wavy trail leading down his stomach. _Holy shit, what is Richie? A fucking Hoover vacuum?!_ Eddie looks back up to see Bill’s eyes flitting around the room, eyes growing wider, surely taking in the items that do not belong to either of them.

Richie chooses that exact moment to move his lips higher, mouthing at the base of Eddie’s dick through his underwear. Eddie shrieks and hits Richie over the top of the covers. “RICH, OH MY GOD! YOU WILL NOT SUCK MY DICK WITH BILL IN THE ROOM WHAT THE FUCK!”

Bill scrambles to grab his keys before booking it to the door. “O-oh my god, please don’t, I will be scarred for all of eternity. Just please wait until I’m out of the room.”

Before Bill can make his escape, Richie pops his head from under the covers, laughing hysterically. “Don’t worry Billiam, I’m not gonna blow Eddie right now. I can’t make any promises about later, though,” he says with a smirk and a wink as Eddie shoves him, unable to keep the smile off of his own face. 

Bill groans and whips his head side to side, squeezing his eyes shut like he’s trying to shake the image from his mind. “Ugh no, my inner eyes! I need to get out of here before I witness something horrific or I see either of your dicks. Well I guess that would be the same thing, wouldn’t it...” he grumbles. 

“Wait Bill!” Bill reluctantly turns around, hand still on the door handle. “Please don’t tell the others just yet. We were going to talk to all of you together about this, and I would still like to,” Eddie pleads, flopping back down against the pillows, an arm thrown over his face in an attempt to hide the blush creeping into his cheeks.

“Yeah okay, Eddie, you got it. Ugh, Bev and Stan are gonna be so smug. They put money down on you two finally getting your shit together,” Bill groans, but there’s a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “I mean, I knew how Richie felt, but I didn’t know you liked him too, Eddie. Why, I have no idea,” Bill smirks. 

Heat floods Eddie’s cheeks for probably the hundredth time this morning as Richie shouts. “Wowwwww… our own friends, putting up bets behind our backs. Is the trust of the Losers Club no longer sacred? It really do be your own kind sometimes… damn Eds, good thing we’ve got each other.” Richie rests his chin on Eddie’s chest, looking up at him with a big dopey smile plastered on his face.

Eddie scoffs and rolls his eyes, but he visibly softens at the look on Richie’s face. “God Bill, I have no idea why I like him either… your guess is as good as mine.”

“Hey! You more than like me! You told me you love me and you can’t take that shit back, Eds!” Richie pouts.

Bill’s eyes grow wide, but his smile just grows bigger. Eddie feels so much like the heart eye emoji that he should be repulsed by himself, but he is just too in love to care. “Yeah, I really do love you, Rich,” he locks eyes with him, carding his fingers through his luscious curls.

“God I love you so much, Eds. Like, so much.” Richie scoots up the bed to kiss him, and Eddie pulls him flush against his chest, completely abandoning his no-kisses-before-teeth-brushing rule. He tries to pour years of undeclared love confessions into that one kiss, which is quickly getting more heated as Richie slides his tongue into his mouth, pulling a soft moan out of Eddie.

“Ahhh okay I’m leaving now before you two have sex in front of me. B-byeeee! Use protection!” he yells as he slams the door shut. Richie and Eddie giggle into each other’s mouths as they hear Bill’s footsteps fade away.

Richie pulls away with a dazed look on his face, like he’s drunk on love or something equally as cheesy. “Seriously, Eds… like you are _it_ for me,” he pauses, trying to gather his words. “I have never wanted anyone else but you. There will never be anyone else but you.”

Eddie can feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but he looks up to the ceiling to blink them back. “You are it for me too, Richie. My best friend and the love of my life all rolled into one. I am so insanely lucky.” He leans forward to peck at Richie’s nose before pulling him in tighter, Richie’s lanky ass body draped over the entirety of Eddie’s.

“I wonder how the others are going to take it,” Eddie muses.

Richie huffs out a bark of a laugh, squeezing Eddie tighter. “Well considering they all knew before we did, I’m sure they will take it just fine.”

“Jeez, I can’t believe they didn’t tell us,” Eddie punctuates with a quiet giggle.

Richie clears his throat. “Well, ahem… I’ve known since we were thirteen but whatever…” he says, trailing off so Eddie barely catches the end there.

“Thirteen?! You have known you have been in love with me since we were thirteen?” Eddie is genuinely awed. He knows now that he loves Richie and even has an inkling that he has always known it, that it’s always been a part of him, but to hear Richie vocalize it so plainly makes it real.

Color rises in Richie’s cheeks, painting pink behind the freckles dusted there. “Yeah, Eds. Thirteen. I even… oh god this is so embarrassing.” He drops his head, pressing his face into Eddie’s chest.

“You what, Rich? I don’t think there’s anything you could do or say at this point that would be more embarrassing than that time you tried to do that horrible impression of Officer Nell in front of the whole class in fifth grade and then proceeded to trip and break your glasses and also somehow managed to rip your pants along the way…” Eddie says, trying to hold back his smile and giggles to no avail.

“Oh my god, stop. You know way too much about me... how is it possible that you still like me?” Richie mumbles still pressed into Eddie’s chest. He lifts his head and takes a deep breath. “I may or may not have carved our initials into the Kissing Bridge,” he cringes, burrowing back into Eddie’s chest.

Eddie feels like his heart is going to explode from all the emotions that instantly flood it. “Rich, oh my god that was you? I remember passing by the R + E almost every day and my heart would stop every time. I think, even then, I always wanted it to be you and me,” he softly smiles. 

“Richie, that is literally the cutest thing ever.” A tear snakes its way down Eddie’s face without his permission. “You are such a sap.”

Richie groans but lifts his head back up, resting his chin on Eddie’s pec and slightly digging into the soft muscle there. “You are gonna hold his over me for the rest of my life aren’t you?”

Eddie smirks, running his fingers through Richie’s curls. “Oh you know it. Forever and ever.”

“Is that a promise?” Richie asks, quieter and softer than ever before.

Eddie’s heart does that thing it did every time he biked past the Kissing Bridge. “Pinky promise,” he says holding out his pinky, Richie linking it with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> [Raising] Cane’s is a fast food restaurant specializing in chicken strips out of SoCal, Arizona, and Nevada (and apparently Texas too lol) (okay i guess it originated in Louisiana and exists in like 20 states around the US oops lol). Yes, a 3 Finger combo is an actual item on the menu, and yes, I am an immature goober who giggles every time I order it. 
> 
> I hope you liked this and it isn't complete garbage bc it took me fucking FOREVER to finish lol 
> 
> follow me on tumblr for more Reddie and IT content @no-she-wasnt-reddie :)


End file.
